Help talk:Editing
Edit Main Page How come the main page can't be edited? That's a bit non-wiki-ish, eh? I realize spammers are a problem but if this wiki was a LL-run (and used SL accounts as validation), that wouldn't be a problem (if only registered users were allowed to edit)... Also, even the main page's talk page can't be edited. :/ I want to suggest a re-ordering of the sections from: * Teen SL * Timeline * Social * Culture * Firsts * Records * Events * Locations * Sims * People * Groups * Avatar * Town Halls * Release Notes * Misc To an alphabetical list: * Avatar * Culture * Events * Firsts * Groups * Locations * Misc * People * Records * Release Notes * Sims * Social * Teen SL * Timeline * Town Halls Or, if these are grouped somewhat logically, name the groups and put them in alphabetical order. -Eep 20:01, 7 May 2006 (EDT) :They're currently grouped with like things together. Even if registration were required via SL somehow I do not think I'd allow the front page to be edited. Not everyone in SL is a saint and I'd like changes about the front page to be discussed before just doing them. I'll think about alphabetizing the current order, but I'd still like them to be grouped in likeness personaly. Oz Spade 21:49, 8 May 2006 (EDT) ::Er, how are "Teen SL", "Timeline", and "Social" alike? If anything, "Social", "People", and "Groups" are a better grouping. But, the grouping is just too vague anyway since they all relate. An alphabetical order would just be simpler. -Eep 06:09, 9 May 2006 (EDT) :::The main page can also not be edited on wikipedia. This is by design and will not be changed. The order was made to balance word lengths so it would fit right and not have some lines bigger than others... this was on my old design, however. We will consider your proposal, though I had my own ideas on merging a few of those categories so as to simplify the home page linkage. :::Eggy 05:52, 15 Jun 2006 (EDT) Redirects How can I get an external redirect to automatically redirect like internal redirects do? Click my name for what I mean: Eep 08:41, 30 May 2006 (EDT) :I... don't think you can do that. I think Redirects only work for inter-wiki only. I don't know of any wiki that redirects like that. Oz Spade 21:59, 31 May 2006 (EDT) lists Should definition lists be bulleted (*) or numbered (#)? -Eep 21:09, 3 Jun 2006 (EDT) :See Category talk:Glossary, but basicly numbers for different definitions and bullets for basicly same definitions or lists. Oz Spade 01:00, 6 Jun 2006 (EDT) can't edit Talk:Main_Page I suggest linking to Second Life from the main_Page instead of SL's website. -Eep 04:25, 5 Jun 2006 (EDT) :I might do both, I think it's good to have an easily available direct link so people can see for themselves what SL is without surfing around too much. Oz Spade 01:00, 6 Jun 2006 (EDT) Links in section headers I'm not sure about these but I couldn't find anything on Wikipedia about any rules against or for them. I think they kinda look bad and suggest not putting links in headers but instead just in the other text. Oz Spade 21:14, 14 Jun 2006 (EDT) Colored Text (from Talk:Vektor Linden) Um, how does colored text HINDER readability, Baba? If anything, colored text ENHANCES readability. Of course it depends on the background, but I don't seem to have any problem with reading colored text... -Eep 17:37, 20 Jun 2006 (EDT) :You is not everyone. The color lime green on white is just distracting and also hard to read -Baba 17:39, 20 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::So lose the annoyingly bright white background and go with a more subtle grey more neutral to most colors. -Eep 00:02, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT) :::You have to think about who is going to be reading this wiki. What is here by default will be the standard for readability -Baba 14:47, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::::Then change the default. Annoyingly bright white backgrounds are out, you know... -Eep 15:53, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT)